


Tricked

by WhatIfItWereReal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfItWereReal/pseuds/WhatIfItWereReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot about life in the Malfoy-Potter household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> *As much as I would like to, I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters*

Everything was quiet in the Malfoy-Potter home. Scorpius had been put to bed, and Harry and Draco were enjoying a relaxing evening just lying in bed together. They were amazed that they hadn't heard a peep from Scorpius in over an hour. Normally they couldn't go 20 minutes without him calling for one of them, sometimes repeating this cycle until well past midnight.  
"Dray, do you think he's ok? It's been silent way too long for my liking."  
"I'm sure it's fine. The Monitoring Charm would tell us if anything is wrong."  
"I know. But I'm still going to go check on him soon."  
Harry resolved to finish the chapter he was on, and then go check. He didn't even finish the page though, before both he and Draco heard a loud crash from down the hall.  
"I told you something was wrong!"  
"Oh stuff it, Potter."  
Draco had obviously been worried too, he never called Harry by his surname unless he was angry or stressed. They hurried down the hall, Harry throwing open the door to Scorpius' room. The thing was, Scorpius was asleep. Nothing seemed out of place, even the cat was curled up at the end of the bed.  
"Um, Dray, something is wrong. I definitely heard a crash, and I know you did, too."  
"Yes, I did. But everything looks fine here. I could go check the rest of the house if you want."  
"Sure."  
Draco proceeded to check the rest of the house, but nothing was out of place. He walked back to Scorpius' room, and found Harry just watching Scorpius as he slept.  
"I couldn't find anything wrong anywhere. We really need to stop staying up so late. I think we're starting to hear things."  
"I guess so. It's just weird that we both heard it."  
"Yeah. Well, let's try to sleep. Staying up late again won't fix anything."  
They went back to their room, both wondering if they weren't going just a little bit crazy.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As Scorpius lay in bed, he couldn't help smiling to himself. He'd tricked both his dads into thinking he was asleep, even after he'd crashed his new toy broom into the wall. He didn't think his dads would ever forgive Uncle George if they found out about that gift. Of course, if they saw how well Scorpius normally flew, maybe they would forget about the broom being given without permission. But that was something Scorpius could plan another day. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. But not before thanking the cat for playing his part so well. That cat could sleep through anything.


End file.
